User talk:Vesuvius
PLEASE READ I won't be able to get on the internet unless I'm at my uncle's since I'm currently overseas, so I won't be able to answer/deal with your questions or problems for an unknown periods of time, Thank You. PLEASE READ Favicon This wikia doesn't seem to have a favicon. So here's one. New Monster!!! What the hell happened to your talk page dude? Anyways, have you seen the NEW MONSTER!!! Its in MHFO 5th Season and it is called Pariapuru or something like that, check it out!!! Ill give you the link later.AkamulbasX 16:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) no hard feelings? No dude were not elists (whatever that is ) but there re no hardfelings between us are there? im not sucking up to you but i dont want o fight anymore alright dude MHFO 5.0 Trailer Link! Heres the link to the trailer, Here you go! The new monster is very interesting and I cant wait to see it in action.(Aka thinking to himself:Ahhh, God Damn Japs, and their...their futuristic trains and their not sharing the Monster Hunting goodness with the rest of the world attitude.)AkamulbasX 00:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) what happend what happend to your talk page man? and I let Ein183 say sry to Joshman14 on my accont and he did . I only did that because he is my brother. ok? Hey ves Hey ves, how you doin? Seeing as you have MHP2G, i'd like to ask you what the skill 'Rampage' does. I've always had it as a skill that is free with the Fatalis Z set but i've never known what it does. Do you know what it does, if yes, tell ASAP plz. Thanks. P.S. According to my Edit count, i'm apparently in for an award for editing the main wiki help Pyro5675 23:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Can you unban Ein man my brother keeps on beging me to try and get his accont back. Ill make him stay in order ok man? rathalos help hey its c_ dawg i'm still having trouble beating the five star urgent quest offline attack of the rathalos it's my first rathalos and i'm using a bone broad axe any help--C dawg 00:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Thank you Pyro5675 18:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Ill tell my brother man i thank you and im sure he will thank you ill make sure he thanks you. Im not "the best" im one of the best I know im not the best if you look at my page you would find out that it says quote:"one of the best" and at the begining it says i would be glad to help you Cheers Hey ves, Thanks for the extra awards, i really appretiate it. Next step, adminship in 700 edits! See ya later--Tenchberry 18:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) thank you Ein183 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC)i have come to thank you for unbanding me i thank you with a monster (hunter salute) i will stop all the were the best stuff ok man im going to edit my page now. I believe ive got a chance Ves, remember when i said i wanted to become an admin at 700 edits. Well, my edit count has topped 800 and now i ask the question P.S. If you think im in for a chance, could you tell true or pitch that i want to baecome an admin thanks--Tenchberry 23:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion We need to talk immediately. -dotKaZE shiinko being stupid ves idk wat this guys problem is he starts things 4 no reason so i put him on ignore and he bitched about it04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)this from neneloco I can actually say that as a fact Ves. I came into the chat to see Nene and Shiinko arguing. No idea why, just told them to shut up. Nene here did the smart thing, dropped it all together, and ignored Shiinko, who, on the other hand, continued to whine and complain about something stupid. Make sure you don't make the wrong choices dude, listen to everyone's side of the story. EclipticKnightV 23:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Civility Simply want to talk civilly, as opposed to screaming our heads off. If that is too much to ask of people, then I have no place in the chat. PM is required, as the main chat will be in an uproar. His request I asked him if he wanted his userpage protected and he said yes. If required, i'll unprotect it By the way, i protected mine as well, only admins can edit it now. Thanks--Tenchberry 08:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Security Check No, I haven't received any e-mails from Wikia. I don't think there will be anything to worry about until we start seeing some bizzare negative edits from an admin. Even then, I can easily reset everything they did, and demote them to a normal user, or just block them. Wikia has great security. Give me further updates if necessary. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) rathalos weapons what are some good weapons that are easily made and very powerful against rathalos.--C dawg 23:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg deliberate theres been someone thats been going around and deliberately messing things up my first clue was under rathalos ecology someone put only surpassed by volociprey under ecological niche and also under behavior they put retarded those are the only ones i've found so far just wanted to bring this to your attention--C dawg 00:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Hey dude How're ya doing? I never see you in the chat anymore. :? Artemis Paradox 05:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol Ves, don't forget the difference in our timezones. I knew it all day already when you woke up xD. I see you got quite some enemies, now I see why I shouldn't even bother to become admin. >_> But I haven't checked the last few hours so I'll do now and see if there's new carvable material in there. Artemis Paradox 07:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Re: The Wiki Man you're putting me into a annoying postion. How am I supposed to take care of vandals if I can't even delete pages? Am I supposed to ordinarily report them and wait ages for a admin here to take action? That's so annoying. Artemis Paradox 08:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) rathalos tips tricks and facts hey if anyone is willing to share any rathalos tips tricks and facts that work for cathing and killing the wyvern can you please share them with me.--C dawg 20:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Mhp2g quest list Even though I don't play it, I feel there should be one so I can read up. Especially interested in marathon quests and new areas. Oh yeah, and HR. Why is the HR so high?Dexms4 08:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Ves! What have you been doing lately? I miss the mibbit, oh well been awhile, have a gift found this guy messing with some copyrighted pages User:220.255.7.215 dont know what you can do but, i might as well bring your attention to it. Littlekill3r 14:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Mibbit taday (5/14) I pray god makes all the things you said I had in my Imaginary car happens to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! thank you for banning that little faggot tiggy thank you! SUKE'S BITCHING yo my deal was no more neneloco shit and i stay away,but she has some crap of me on her page,if its gone i leave 4 good frontier does anyone know if or when the new monster hunter frontier will be alowing us players to play--C dawg 15:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC)c dawg MH3 Hey Vesuvius by the way awesome name did you get it off 'the rocker'thats a good movie :) Any way on to subject do you know when MH3 is coming to Europe? From Shackler